Expérimentation
by TeamLouis
Summary: Le nouvel achat de Drago donne à son petit-ami des idées d'expérimentation...


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, mais ça, vous le savez déjà )

**Rating **: M

**Warning **: OS avec un lemon entre deux hommes, je dis alors au revoir aux homophobes !

**Note : **Lors d'un cours particulièrement ennuyeux de physique-chimie, un scénario pour le moins saugrenu a surgi de je ne sais où, et a embrumé mon esprit durant le reste de la journée… Du coup, quand je suis rentrée chez moi, j'ai décidé de coucher cette histoire que je trouve très bizarre sur papier ! Et ça donne ça !

**Enjoy ! **

….

Je viens seulement de finir d'aménager ce pourquoi je me suis énervé tout l'après-midi, et j'admire mon travail de bricoleur du dimanche, je dois avouer que je suis plutôt fier de moi : l'immense baignoire que j'ai commandé il y a plusieurs semaines, est enfin installée, au beau milieu de la salle de bain, et occupe merveilleusement bien l'espace vide de cette grande pièce. Tu n'es absolument pas au courant de cet achat, j'ai bien l'intention de te faire une surprise ! Cela fait environ un mois que tu rentres tous les soirs épuisé par ton métier d'Auror, un mois que tu es à bout de nerfs, un mois que les disputes éclatent sans cesse au sein de notre couple. Mais ce soir, je serais l'homme parfait, je vais tout faire pour te combler. Au programme : petit dîner au chandelle, puis je te ferais un petit massage pour te détendre, et pour finir, je serrerais ton corps contre le mien jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Tu fais beaucoup de cauchemars la nuit, te réveillant sans cesse, et je me dois d'être là pour te rassurer. Mais avant ce repas en tête à tête, je vais te faire couler un bain bien chaud, je sais que tu aimes ça, le temps que je finisse de cuisiner. Je regarde ma montre, il me reste très peu de temps pour tout préparer. J'allume quelques bougies, et fais couler l'eau, règle le variateur de lumière pour avoir une ambiance tamisée. Je rajoute plusieurs poignets de sel de bain et du gel moussant, et augmente la pression de l'eau pour créer une écume à l'aspect cotonneux. La porte d'entrée claque, puis ta voix se fait entendre.

« -Drago ? Je suis rentré ! »

Je sors de la salle de bain et te rejoins dans le salon, je t'embrasse chastement.

« -Tu as passé une bonne journée amour ? te demande-je.

-Fatiguante…

-J'ai une surprise pour toi !

-Ah bon ? réponds-tu, sans grand enthousiasme.

-Ferme les yeux. »

Une fois tes paupières closes, je te conduis jusque dans la salle de bain, une chaleur humide nous enveloppe. Je place derrière toi et enroule mes bras autour de ta taille, tandis que mes lèvres trouvent ton cou.

« -Ouvre les yeux… chuchote-je au creux de ton oreille. »

Chose faite, tu avances vers la baignoire et passes ta main sur l'amas de mousse blanche.

« -Tu as fait des folies… C'est magnifique…

-Je suis heureux que ça te plaise Harry… »

Tu te retournes pour me faire face, et te précipites à mon cou pour m'embrasser sauvagement.

« -Tu sais que tu es l'homme idéal ?

-Je dirais même l'homme parfait, dis-je avec un sourire.

-Tss… Toujours aussi prétentieux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh, je suis un Malfoy tu sais, rigole-je avant de m'emparer de tes lèvres. »

Tu te détaches de moi avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la pièce.

« - Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai un bain à prendre !

-Dois-je en conclure que tu me vires ?

-Exactement !

-Bien, dans ce cas, je vais terminer de préparer le dîner…

-T'as fait à manger en plus ?!

-L'homme parfait te disais-je, te réponds-je avec un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce. »

Je retourne à mes occupations, vérifie la cuisson de mes plats et te prépare un petit apéritif. Je réapparais quelques minutes plus tard dans ton champ de vision et te tends une coupe de champagne.

« -Dray ! Tu es adorable !

-Je sais, je sais…

-La baignoire est vraiment très grande…, me fais-tu remarquer.

-C'est vrai, oui.

-On peut y rentrer à deux je pense…

-Certainement. »

Je fais comme si je n'avais pas relevé tes sous-entendus, je sais que ça a le don de t'énerver, et tu ne tardes pas à me le faire savoir.

« -Drago ! Tu en fais exprès ou quoi !?

-Que veux-tu Harry ? te questionne-je en passant ma main dans tes cheveux.

-Viens s'il te plait… »

Je reprends ta coupe de champagne et la pose à terre, je commence à déboutonner ma chemise, qui tombe quelques instants plus tard dans un bruit mou. Ton regard intense parcourt chaque partie de mon corps, et si je ne te connaissais pas depuis si longtemps, j'en rougirais. Je déboucle ma ceinture et fais glisser mon jean le long de mes jambes, tu peux déjà voir que ton corps nu caché en partie par la mousse ne me laisse pas indifférent. Il faut dire que cela fait plusieurs semaines que nous n'avons pas fait l'amour… Le dernier bout de tissu qui m'habillait se retrouve lui aussi à mes chevilles.

« -Pousse-toi. »

Tu t'avances et je m'installe derrière ton dos, que tu colles contre mon torse, et tu rigoles.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

-C'est pas comme si je ne te faisais pas d'effet ! »

Ma main se fraie un chemin entre tes cuisses et effleure du bout des doigts ta virilité déjà bien dressée.

« -C'est pas comme si je ne t'en faisais pas non plus ! »

Tu te retournes et te mets à genoux, tu m'attires à toi pour que je m'assois à califourchon sur tes jambes, tes bras trouvent leur place sur ma taille, et ta bouche sur la mienne. Je m'agrippe à tes cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire, tandis ta langue darde mes lèvres pour rejoindre sa semblable. Tu te fais impatient, voire violent, tu relâches toute la pression accumulée depuis un mois dans ce baiser, tu mordilles mes lèvres sans aucune retenue. Je me recule, à bout de souffle, et plonge mon regard dans le tien. Tes yeux sont assombris par le désir, tu te mords la lèvre inférieure, la faisant rougir davantage. Mon érection devient vraiment douloureuse, tu dois t'en rendre compte puisque ta main se dirige lentement vers mon entrejambe et commence à la masturber doucement. Je rejette la tête en arrière et arque mon dos, ton doigté habile sur ma verge fait parcourir des milliers de frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Sauf que j'en veux plus.

« -Harry… S'il te plait… »

Tu t'empares de mes lèvres tandis que ton index s'introduit dans mon intimité. Je redécouvre à chaque fois cette sensation étrange mais tellement jouissive. Il n'y à que toi pour me faire ressentir ces choses là. Je suis tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je ne me rends même pas compte que deux doigts ont rejoint le premier et que tu les bouges en moi pour préparer.

« -Prêt ?

-Prêt. »

Tu retires ta main, je soupire de mécontentement, et comme d'habitude, ça te fait sourire. Je me soulève un peu et m'empale de mon plein gré sur ta virilité pour le moins imposante. Tu stoppes ma progression en me retenant par les hanches, mais je ne t'obéis pas et m'abaisse d'un coup sur toi, m'arrachant un cri de douleur et de plaisir mélangés, te laissant complètement figé, tu ne t'y attendais vraiment pas. Je commence à onduler, tu secoues la tête et m'intimes d'arrêter.

« -Attends, je vais venir maintenant sinon… »

Tu inspires profondément en fermant les yeux, essayant de calmer tes pulsions, tes ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau.

« -C'est bon… »

J'ondule sur toi, tes mains caressent mon corps pour atterrir sur mes fesses, je débute de longs vas-et-viens mais très vite, tu me demandes d'accélérer la cadence. Tu sollicites à maintes reprises mon point sensible, me faisant crier comme pas possible, te faisant haleter et gémir, ta lèvre supérieure est presque à sang tant tu la mords. L'eau fait des vagues et claque sur nos peaux en sueur, j'ai la soudaine impression que le magnifique parquet de la salle de bain va être inondé… Tu saisis brusquement mon sexe que tu masturbes à un rythme frénétique. Le plaisir me submerge, je me cambre, et viens dans ta main en prononçant longuement ton prénom. Mes chairs se resserrant autour de toi, l'orgasme te prend et c'est dans un cri aigu que tu jouis. Je me laisse tomber à la renverse, t'entrainant avec moi, ma tête cogne contre le rebord de la baignoire. Tu te retires, je ne suis pas du tout content et encercle ta taille de mes jambes pour te maintenir contre mon corps. Tu poses délicatement tes lèvres sur les miennes, l'eau nous recouvre maintenant entièrement, tu décides d'éteindre le mitigeur.

« -C'était vraiment une bonne idée d'acheter cette baignoire mon amour, me fais-tu remarquer.

-Je n'avais même pas pensé qu'on aurait pu le faire dedans !

-Bien sur…

-Je jure sur ta vie que je n'y avais pas pensé !

-Sur ma vie ? Mais t'es horrible !

-Ta vie est plus importante que la mienne… »

A ces dires, tu m'embrasses amoureusement puis niche ton visage dans mon cou.

« -Drago, tu ne trouves pas que ça sent bizarre ?

-Si, ça sent le cramé… Je crois qu'on va manger autre chose que ce que j'avais préparé mon ange…

-Ce n'est pas grave, je n'avais pas faim de toute façon. Enfin, pas de _ça…_

-Bah t'as faim de quoi alors ?

-J'ai faim de toi…, me dis-tu avec un regard lubrique. »

La soirée nous réserve encore bien des surprises… Tu sors de la baignoire et cours en direction de la chambre, sans prendre la peine de t'essuyer, moi je vais éteindre le four avant de faire brûler notre appartement, avant de retourner m'occuper de ton cas…


End file.
